The Glee Project Season 3
by Ferdinand M
Summary: It's Season 3! Ten new kids, long weeks, and one winner, or is there? Every episode is one long chapter. This is my first Glee project story
1. Individuality

_Emmy's POV_

__I enter through the door. I'm the first to arrive. That's scary. I mean I'm on the Glee Project! "This is amazing."

I go to look through the kitchen. As I'm there I hear someone enter.

"Hey! Hello?"

"I'm in here!"

The boy enters the kitchen. It's Wes. I talked to him while we were in the top 80. "Hey Em!" We hug.

"Wow," I hear another person say.

"This is awesome!" I hear a different person say.

Me and Wes exit the kitchen and see.

"Hey! Wes!" the girl says.

"Hi, I'm Nolan, this is Sarrah.

A girl enters. "I'm Ava."

She's, this is weird. Deaf.

Nobody shows up. "Am I the last person?"

A boy enters. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Yuri!" Ava yells.

I wonder how she sings.

**AVA: Yeah. I'm deaf. But I love to sing. And I love glee! **

**SARRAH: Oh my god! This is the Glee Project!**

Another boy enters. "You may rejoice. Henderson has arrived!"

Ava hugs Henderson.

A girl enters. Nobody really notices her. "Hi." I say.

"Hey, I'm Tanner."

Two more people, a boy and a girl, enter. After that, Robert enters.

**LOLA: Well look at me NJ! Yeah!**

Robert enters. "Welcome to The Glee Project!" Everyone cheers. "As usual, we have a homework assignment. You all will perform for a special guest. This week, as Individuality Week, you're song is Misery by Maroon 5."

"Yes! Yes!" Wes yells. I laugh.

Robert passes out this lyrics. "Get to work."

_Yuri's POV_

After he exits we start talking.

"Okay," Henderson says off the bat. "I think we should like do our own little remix."

"That not a bad idea."Ava says.

"I kinda what to start off the song." Lola declares.

"I really, want "Girl you really got me bad, You really got me bad," Wes says.

"I really want that too." I say.

**YURI: Wes and I kinda started off on the wrong foot.**

"I think we should divide the chorus in two," Emmy says trying to change the subject. She smiled at Wes.

**EMMY: This is not how I wanted to start off the season. **

* * *

Robert enters. "Well it's that time of the week! Our guest judge is surely someone different."

Suddenly Ryan Murphy entered. "And that would be me. the creator of Glee. So don't mess with me."

Everyone laughed. "Well, let's get started."

Everyone moved the chairs. The music starts.

(LOLA) Oh yeah

Oh Yeah

(SARRAH) So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend

(MAC) I wrote two hundred letters that I will never send

(AVA) sometimes these cuts so much deeper than they seem

(NOLAN) You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be

(HENDERSON) So let me be, and I'll set you free

(EMMY) I am in misery!

There ain't nobody who can comfort me, Oh yeeeah

(TANNER) Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah

(ME) Girl you really got me bad

You really got me bad

(WES) Now I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back

(EMMY) I am in misery!

There ain't nobody who can comfort me, Oh yeeeah

(TANNER) Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah

(ALL) Yeah!

Robert and Ryan clap. "That was really risky, you know, making your own remix. I really enjoyed how Yuri and Wes were at each other necks while they were singing but I wasn't sure if that was acting or something more." Ryan says. "Tanner you seemed really insecure, so it seemed you had a hard time singing such a bold part in the song especially after Emmy's perfect start."

"Well, who is the winner?" Robert asks.

"The winner is... Emmy."

Everyone clapped and Emmy blushed.

"Well now, Emmy you will have a one-on-one mentoring session with Ryan." Robert says.

"So be ready," Ryan jokes.

"Emmy you will have a step-out moment in the music video: Stronger!"

Everyone cheers

**SARRAH: One my god! We doing one of the best songs of all time. Yay!**

"Now the theme of the video is you all in a group, wearing clothes. Than, one by one or two by or two by two you will step out and be transformed into a certain persona we will pass out to you."

**WES: This is going to be- awesome.**

"The jocks of the video are: Wes, Henderson, and Nolan." Ryan declares.

**YURI: It kinda bums me out that I'm not a jock.**

**HENDERSON: I can totally see myself as a jock. Well, I am.**

****"The cheerios are: Sarrah, Lola, and Emmy." Ryan says.

Emmy jumps with surprise.

"The rest of you: Yuri, Mac, Ava, and Tanner just them selves! Eric and Zach will by to talk to you since there will be scripted dancing you'll just be dancing randomly."

* * *

_Nikki's POV_

I sit down in the studio. Emmy enters. I start the music

(EMMY) What doesn't kills you-

"Um," she says.

"It's alright."

(EMMY) What doesn't kills you makes love her!

"Emmy, it's stronger."

(EMMY) What doesn't kills you-

"Emmy, read the paper. Em, the read the paper.

(EMMY) What doesn't kills you makes you stronger!

Stand a little taller!

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!

"Great, we are done here."

**NIKKI: I was not expecting that from our homework winner. I was really disapointed.**

****Ava enters.

(AVA) You know the bed feels warmer

The interpreter behind me told Ava how good she did. Ava smiled.

Wes enters.

(WES) Sleeping here alone

I clap. And he leaves.

(HENDERSON) What doesn't kill you make a fighter

Footsteps even Light-er!

"Okay, try not to cut Lighter." I say.

(HENDERSON) What doesn't kills you makes you stronger - I mean...

"You just sang Emmy's part."

"Okay! Fine!"

**NIKKI: I was really surprised with Henderson's reaction. **

* * *

Zach and Eric enter the dorm and calls everyone together. "So, Ava?"

"I'm deaf. That's one big thing by itself."

"Yuri?"

"I'm the only Russian I know. I'm from New Jersey. I haven't spoken in a Russian accent in five years."

"Mac?"

"I'm really quiet. I don't allow a lot of people to get close to me."

"And Tanner?"

"I went five months without talking." She blurts out. "I lost my virginity and he told everyone and suddenly everyone expected me to be this bold girl when I'm not." she started crying.

"So cheerios and jocks," Zach says. "We need you to put a twist on your label." Emmy and Lola nods.

"Woo!" Sarrah says.

"Let's get filming!" Eric says.

* * *

_Eric's POV_

__The group arrives in white clothes. We get filming.

"Sarrah, calm down."

"I can't! I'm a cheerio!"

**AVA: Sarrah had a lot of energy and she took a lot of attention from everyone else.**

* * *

**4,3,2,1,**

**Stronger by Eric White**

****(AVA) You know the bed feels warmer

(WES) Sleeping here alone

(TANNER) You know I dream in color.

(SARRAH) And do the things I want

(LOLA) You think you got the best of me

(NOLAN) You think you have the last laugh

(MAC) Bet you think everything good is gone

(LOLA) Bet you think you left me broken down

(NOLAN) Bet you think I come running back

(YURI) Baby, you don't know me, cause your dead wrong

(EMMY) What doesn't kill you make you stronger!

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(HENDERSON) What doesn't kill you make a fighter

footsteps even lighter

(ALL) Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone

What doesn't kills you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself, and I

What doesn't kills you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when i'm alone

(EMMY) They told you I was moving on, Over you

Didn't think that I'd come back

I come back swinging

You tried to break me but now you see

(ALL) What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning  
In the end

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(EMMY) I'm not alone.

* * *

_Nikki's POV_

Everybody stands in a line. Robert says, "You all did great. Let's just get this over with. The best was Ava." Ava smiles and walks away. "Yuri and Wes you are called back. Lola and Mac you are also called back. You five, Emmy, Sarrah, Henderson, Tanner, and Nolan, did the worst. Nolan, is was like you weren't even on the show. You were blending in with the background which I don't like. You are called back. Henderson, your reaction with Nikki was unacceptable. You will be performing for Ryan. Tanner, you also blending in. And you unlike Nolan had a very important part. you are called. Emmy and Sarrah you will be performing for Ryan."

"Now for the songs," I say. "Sarrah, you will be singing What makes you Beautiful by One Direction."

"Yes!" Sarrah yells.

"Emmy, you will be doing Everybody Knows, by John Lengend. Henderson, you will be singing Run Joey Run by David Geddes."

The three left the stage.

* * *

"Who's first?" Ryan asks.

"Emmy, she had a really bad week in the studio." I say.

"She is one of the best, I know that already." Robert says.

"I think about she's just nervous about she has this opportunity, but so does everyone else." Zach says.

Emmy walks on stage. "Hi, I'm Emily Torando."

(EMMY) It gets harder everyday, but I can't seem to shake the pain.  
I'm trying to find the words to say, please stay.  
It's written all over my face.  
I can't function the same when you're not here.  
Calling your name when no one's there.  
And I hope one day you'll see nobody has it easy.  
I still can't believe you've found somebody new.  
But I wish you the best, I guess.

Cause everybody knooooooooows, that nobody really knows.  
How to make it work, or how to ease the hurt.  
We've heard it all before, that everybody knows just how to make it right.  
I wish we gave it one more try.  
One more try,  
one more try,  
one more try,  
'Cause everybody knows, nobody really knows.

I don't care what people say, they brought it all in anyway.  
Baby don't fill up your head with he-said, she-said.  
It seems like you just don't know. (don't know)  
The radio's on, you're tuning me out.  
I'm trying to speak, you're turning me down.  
And I know one day you'll see nobody has it easy.  
I still can't believe you've found somebody new.  
But I wish you the best, I guess.

Cause everybody knoooooows, that nobody really knows.  
How to make it work, or how to ease the hurt.  
We've heard it all before, that everybody knows just how to make it right.  
I wish we gave it one more try.  
One more try,  
one more try,  
one more try,  
'Cause everybody knows, nobody really knows.

Oh I wish you would understand.  
Just an ordinaryman.  
I wish that we have known  
That everybody knows, that nobody really knows.

And I know one day you'll see nobody has it easy.  
I still can't believe you've found somebody new.  
But I wish you the best, I guess.

Cause everybody knows, that nobody really knows.  
How to make it work, or how to ease the hurt.  
We've heard it all before, that everybody knows just how to make it right.  
I wish we gave it one more try.  
One more try,  
one more try,  
one more try.  
'Cause everybody knows that nobody really knows.

"Emmy! That was perfect!" Zach yells.

"Emmy, where was that in the studio?" Ryan asks.

"I don't know. I see these people. I watch glee a lot and you need to be perfect-"

''But Em, you are perfect, when you see yourself as perfect," Robert says.

"Thanks you." Emmy leaves.

Henderson walks on stage.

"I am Henderson, of course."

(HENDERSON) Daddy please don't  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Daddy please don't  
We're gonna get married  
Just you wait and see

Every night, the same old dream  
I hate to close my eyes  
I can't erase the memory  
The sound of Julie's cry

She called me up, late that night  
She said, "Joe, don't come over,  
My Dad and I just had a fight  
And he stormed out the door!

I've never seen him act this way,  
My God, he's goin' crazy  
He said he's gonna make you pay  
For what we done- he's got a GUN!  
So run, Joey run, Joey run!"

Daddy please don't  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Daddy please don't  
We're gonna get married  
Just you wait and see

Got in my car, and I drove like mad  
'Til I reached Julie's place  
She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes  
And bruises on her face!

All at once I saw him there,  
Sneaking up behind me  
Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"  
And she stepped in front of me

Suddenly, a shot rang out  
And I saw Julie falling!  
I ran to her, I held her close  
When I looked down, my hands were red  
And here's the last words Julie said...

Daddy please don't  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Daddy please don't  
We're gon... na get... mar... ried...

Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey ruuuuuunn!

"Henderson, what the hell happened?" Ryan asked.

"I just can't take criticism."

"We see that." Zach snaps.

"Henderson, a lot of people don't like Glee, your gonna get criticism. that wasn't even criticism Nikki gave you." Ryan states.

"I'm sorry."

"Clean up your act."

Henderson leaves.

Sarrah enters.

"I am Sarrah."

(SARRAH) You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately ,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

"Sarrah, you were so peppy you took all the attention from everybody else." Ryan says.

"I know, I just really wan to be on Glee."

"But on Glee we don't do that." Ryan snaps. "There are times you can be hapy, and there are times you must work."

"Thank you."

Sarrah exits.

* * *

"I really don't want to go home on the first day." Sarrah tells everyone in the dorm.

"It's like cutting my journey short before it even starts." Emmy thinks out loud. Henderson nods.

* * *

"I don't want any of them to go home." Robert says.

"I think this is who should go home." Zach says.

"Exactly who should go home. I wish never put that person on the show." Ryan says.

"They were sweet when they auditioned but now it's out of control." Nikki agrees.

* * *

Robert enters. "The list is up.

**EMMY: I wish I never messed up in the studio.**

**SARRAH: I don't deserve to go home. I can be better than anyone here. **

**HENDERSON: I'm so sorry to Nikki and to myself. I do not want to be the one to leave on the first episode.**

**CALLED BACK:**

**AVA**

**WES**

**YURI**

**LOLA**

**MAC**

**NOLAN**

**TANNER**

**EMMY**

**HENDERSON**

**NOT CALLED BACK**

**SARRAH **

**SARRAH: I'm sad. Really Sad. This is not the end. I am Sarrah. **

Everyone hugs Sarrah. Emmy cries. Henderson smiles.

(SARRAH) There's nothing you can saaaay

There's nothing you can dooooo

There's no other way

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

But Keeeep Hooooolding Ooooon

Cause you know make it through, make it through

Sarrah leaves.


	2. DanceAblity

_Wes's POV_

I woke up. Nolan was sleeping in his bed next to me. I get up. I walk around. I see Emmy in the kitchen. "You must seriously love this kitchen."

"Well, designing runs in my blood and I really like the design."

I walk closer to her. "You were making coffee?"

"No one's up so I decided to help myself. Want some?"

"No thanks. I don't drink coffee."

"Really?" Lola asked walking into the room.

"Someone's up." Emmy says.

"It's easy to sleep now that Sarrah's gone." Lola said.

**LOLA: Last week as really about Emmy and Sarrah. I want to be about Lola! **

"What do you think this week will be?" Nolan asks. Him, Mac, and Ava were awake now.

''Dance-Ability" Ava thinks.

"I think they're gonna mix things up this year." Mac says

"Maybe," Emmy says. "Maybe it's gonna be Romantically." She looks at me.

**EMMY: I'm not going to lie. Everybody has a crush on Nolan and Wes. **

* * *

Robert enters. Everybody's awake now. "Wakey, Wakey. It's the second week! And... it's Dance-Ability!"

Ava does a little happy dance as everyone cheers and claps. "The song this week is a dance song that will sore... Evacuate the Dance-floor."

"I call the chorus!"Lola blurts out before Robert can even reach the door.

"I kinda want it." Yuri says.

**WES: I think Yuri just want's a problem. He's always pushing people the wrong way.**

****"Why don't you share the beginning with Ava?" Lola suggests. Ava shrugs her shoulders.

"I really want the chorus."

**AVA: This week will not be a good one. I can feel it.**

* * *

Robert enters. "Well let's see what you got! Our judge, obviously must have a big impression of dancing on the show. Don't disappoint him."

Suddenly, Harry Shum Jr., Mike Chang, walks through the door!.

**NOLAN: I am performing for Harry Shum Jr.! She was Step up! **

The reaction floods through the nine of us. We cheer, clap, and yell. "So, let's get started!"

We all move the chairs and the music starts.

(AVA) Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more

(YURI) Watch me getting physical and out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat

(EMMY) Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you iiin

(WES) Wrap it up  
You can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

(LOLA)Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Doctor DJ let the music take me underground

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Doctor DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

(NOLAN) My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperature's rising  
I'm about to explode

(AVA) Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show  
It got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside

(TANNER) Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you in

(MAC) Wrap it up  
(HENDERSON)You can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

(ALL) Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Doctor DJ let the music take me underground!

The two judges clapped. We sat back down in the chairs. "Okay, good news, Lola i loved you! Ava, you were awesome. Tanner, you were stiff, which isn't good since you good one of the sexiest lines. When Emmy, did it she did nice and sexy. Yuri I felt like you wern't satisfied with our part. The winner is... Lola."

Everyone claps for Lola. "Lola you will have a mentoring session with Harry and a step-out moment in the music video: A mall flash mob to the song I love New York/New York, New York, New York!"

Everyone is surprised.

**LOLA: Mission accomplished.**

**HENDERSON: This is the first flash mob I've seen that wasn't moved to 4:30.**

* * *

"Okay, welcome to my place of dance," Zach jokes. "Shall we start."

**TANNER: Oh dear god! I am the worst dancer of all time!**

"Everyone watch. Boom, boom, zad, bam!"

"Boom, boom, zad, bam?" Tanner asks.

"Boom, Boom, zad, bam!" Zach says. "Follow along!"

Tanner seemed to have a lot of trouble.

* * *

_Nikki's POV_

Nolan enters. I start the music.

(NOLAN) Make me feel like a dor-

"Nolan is everything alright?'

"I'm not really comfortable with my line."

"I'm sorry about that, but you really don't have a choice."

(NOLAN) Make me feel like-dork

"Nolan, you just stopped for like five seconds. Flow with song."

(NOLAN) Make me feel lie a dork.

"Thank you."

Nolan leaves. Lola enters.

"Hello!" Lola says.

(LOLA) I don't like cities  
But I like New York  
The famous places to visit are so many  
Other places

"That was great!" Nikki says.

LOLA exits.

Tanner enters.

(TANNER) -Paris and London  
Oh baby you can keep

"You seemed to start a little late. Do it again."

(TANNER) -Paris and London  
Oh baby you can keep

"Okay, try it again. On time."

(TANNER) Paris and London

Oh baby who can keep

"Great."

* * *

_Eric's P_OV

"Let's get filming."

"Okay, Tanner, you seem very out of it. Get some energy."

* * *

**4,3,2,1 **

**I love New York/New York, New York, New York by Eric White**

(LOLA) I don't like cities  
But I like New York  
The famous places to visit are so many  
Other places

(NOLAN) Make me feel like a dork

(YURI) I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any

(AVA) Los Angeles is for people who sleep  
Got to see the whole town  
Right from Yonkers on down to the Bay

(TANNER) Paris and London  
Oh baby you can keep  
Baby you can keep  
Baby you can keep

(ALL) Other cities always make me mad  
Other places always make me sad  
No other city ever made me glad except  
New York, New York  
It's the old New York  
I love New York  
I love New York (New York, New York)  
I love New York (New York, New York)  
New York, New York

(WES) If you don't like my attitude  
Then you can get lost

(EMMY) Manhattan women  
Are dressed in silk and satin

(EMMY AND WES) Just go to Texas  
Isn't that where they golf

(LOLA) There's just one thing that's  
Important in Manhattan  
New York is not for little wussies who scream (AAA!)

(HENDERSON) Pick up a date  
Maybe seven  
Or eight

(ALL) Paris and London  
Oh baby you can keep  
Baby you can keep  
Baby you can keep!

Other cities always make me mad (Make me mad)  
Other places always make me sad (Make me sad)  
No other city ever made me glad  
New York, New York  
It's the old New York  
I love New York  
I love New York (New York, New York)  
I love New York (New York, New York)  
New York!

(MAC) We've sailed the seas  
And we've been the world over  
We've been to Mandalay  
We've seen the Sphinx  
And seen the Cliffs of Dover  
And we can safely say

(LOLA) New York!

(ALL) Other cities always make me mad ( Ooow!)  
Other places always make me sad (New York!)  
No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York  
It's the old New York  
I love New York (New York, New York)  
I love New York (New York, New York)  
(New York, New York)  
I love New York (New York, New York)  
New York, New York

(LOLA AND NOLAN) New York, New York

"That's wrap!"

* * *

Everybody sands in a line. Nikki, Robert, and Zach enter. "Welcome to week two. Let's make this quick. the person who did the best was... Lola. The second was Emmy. The third was Ava. Fourth was Mac. Fifth was Wes. the bottom four: Henderson, Yuri, Tanner, Nolan. We have not thought of a bottom three yet but we will tell you. Lola, we are asking you to stay after everyone leaves."

Everybody leaves. "Lola, we are allowing you, as the homework winner, to chose one person to be in the bottom three since we can't." Robert says. "Who are you going to pick?"

Lola inhales. "Yuri. He- wants problems or he wants attention or-"

"We get it." Nikki says.

Lola leaves.

* * *

Robert enters the dorm. He calls everyone together. "We've decided who will be in the bottom three. Yuri, you will be performing for Ryan and singing Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift. Nolan, you also will be performing for Ryan singing Young Girl by Gary Puckett. Henderson, you are called back! Tanner you will be doing Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. "See you all tonight."

_Zach's POV_

"Who's first? "

"Tanner." Nikki answered Ryan.

"Why is here?" Ryan asks.

"She was really stiff," I say.

"Not comfortable in the studio or during filming. "

Tanner comes on stage.

"Hi, I'm Tanner and I'll be singing Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne.

(TANNER)

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
She did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out.  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know

"Thank you, Tanner."

Tanner leaves. Nolan enters.

"I am Nolan."

(NOLAN)

Young girl, get out of my mind  
My love for you is way out of line  
Better run, girl  
You're much too young, girl

With all the charms of a woman  
You've kept the secret of your youth  
You led me to believe  
You're old enough  
To give me Love  
And now it hurts to know the truth

Whaoo-oh-oh  
Young girl, get out of my mind  
My love for you is way out of line  
Better run, girl  
You're much too young, girl

Beneath your perfume and make-up  
You're just a baby in disguise  
And though you know  
That it's wrong to be  
Alone with me  
That come on look is in your eyes

Whaoo-oh-oh  
Young girl, get out of my mind  
My love for you is way out of line  
Better run, girl  
You're much too young, girl

So hurry home to your Mama  
I'm sure she wonders where you are  
Get out of here  
Before I have the time  
To change my mind  
'Cause I'm afraid we'll go too far

Whaoo-oh-oh  
Young girl, get out of my mind  
My love for you is way out of line  
Better run, girl  
You're much too young, girl

Young girl, get out of my mind  
My love for you is way out of line  
Better run, girl  
You're much too young, girl

"Nolan? what was wrong with saying you felt like a dork?" Ryan asked.

"I was bullied about being nerdy a lot."

"Well Nolan, we're all dorks." I say.

"You have be a dork to be on Glee."

"I know that now."

Nolan leaves.

"So what was wrong with Yuri?" Ryan asks.

"Well, Lola said he wasn't getting along with everybody so..."

"And you need to get along with the cast." Ryan declares.

Yuri enters. He nods and the music starts.

(YURI) Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty  
When I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say  
Is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

* * *

"I don't even know why I was in the bottom." Yuri says.

"I thought I did a really good job." Tanner says.

"It's just really hard. You know?" Nolan says.

* * *

"This is hard." Zach says.

"Not really, this person should go home."

"For the best I think yeah. this is not what they should be doing, or what to be doing."

* * *

Robert enters the dorm. "The list is up."

Tanner and Nolan hug each other.

**YURI: I'm not going home. I'm not going home**

**TANNER: I do not want to go home. but it's in God's hands. **

**NOLAN: Not today. I will stay here. **

**CALLED BACK  
**

**LOLA**

**EMMY**

**AVA **

**MAC**

** WES**

**HENDERSON**

**TANNER**

**NOLAN**

**NOT CALLED BACK**

**YURI**

****People shake Yuri's shoulder but not hug him.

(YURI) There's nothing you can say

There's nothing you can do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

But keep holding on

Cause you know your make it through, your make it through

Yuri leaves.


	3. Adaptability

_Ava's POV_

I wake up and walk around the house. I find a big envelope on the couch. I open it. It Says:

Good Morning!

I will not be here to explain everything to you for you must adapt to for someone not being there to mentor you! Thus this week is Adaptability!

Your song will be Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

Our guest will have some Deja vu when entering the house.

Your lyrics are in the package. It is your job to divide them.

_from: Robert_

"Oh my god!" I yell. I wake up Lola and Emmy I pass them the envelope. They scream.

"Is this for real?"

"Is what for real?" Mac asks entering.

Lola passes him the paper.

"Need you now. Nice song."

* * *

"Robert seriously doing this?" Henderson asks. This is the first time he's woken up before noon.

"Let's get to work." Emmy says.

''Okay, who wants the chorus?" Nolan asks.

''I don't." Tanner says.

**TANNER: I've seen now that I'm always picked the sexy line or the bold line and I seem never to deliver. **

"I'll take it." I say.

Everyone is quiet for a while.

**LOLA: There was this awkward moment after Ava said she wanted the chorus and everyone was like _Whaaaaaaa?_******

**AVA: That was not fun. **

* * *

Robert enters. "I hope you got my mail."

"Yeah, what the hell was that about?" Henderson asks.

"It's Adaptability week! Thus our guest should arrive..." Robert says.

"Hey!" Lindsay Pearce enters.

**EMMY: This is he runner up of the Glee Project season one! Uh-Uh what?!**

"Did you forget about me?" Blake Jenner enters.

**EMMY: Than we have an actual winner!**

''i love that reaction!" Lindsay says. everyone was cheering, bouncing, laughing.

"Lindsay, it for me. Duh. " Blake jokes.

"Well, let's get this thing started!'' Robert says.

We move the chairs and the music starts.

(EMMY) Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.

(NOLAN) And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

(AVA) It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

(WES) Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?

(LOLA) For me it happens all the time.

(WES) It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

(WES AND AVA) Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

(HENDERSON)Oh whoa  
Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

(AVA) It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Well I don't know how I can do without.

(MAC) I just need you now  
I just need you now.

(TANNER) Oh baby I need you now.

The three clap. "That was really good." Blake tells Lindsay.

"It's going to be hard." Lindsay adds.

"Well that was extremely good! Okay, blake you wanna go first?" Robert asks.

"Well Ava I like how you weren't afraid to to stick out." blake says

"You were like a mix of vulnerable and sexy and I really liked that." Lindsay adds.

"Henderson, you, Tanner, and Mac seriously didn't stick out. You guys seemed to just wait for the song to end." Blake says.

"Wes, you really good. you really said out to the crowd I love you please come back." Lindsay says.

"Who's the winner?" Robert asks.

"My winner is... Ava." Lindsay says.

"My winner is... Wes." blake says.

"Okay, since you did such a good job, the Music video will also be Need You Now with the same lines."

** TANNER: Great. I picked the wrong line. Again. **

* * *

Everyone bunched into the studio. "Guys," Nikki says. "Since it's Adaptability Week the song was changed."

Everyone is surprised.

**WES: What? **

"To... Baby Got Back." Nikki adds.

Everyone yells in surprise.

"Let's get started."

I enter the the studio.

(AVA) I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face

"Great!"

I leave.

Mac enters.

(MAC) So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda

"Nice!" Nikki says.

Nolan enters as Mac leaves.

(NOLAN) Baby got back!  
Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".

"Nolan, you kinda were out of it. Try it again."

(NOLAN) Baby got back!  
Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".

**NIKKI: Everyone did a pretty good job.**

* * *

''Okay, everyone in two lines. Boys and girls." Zach says.

The boys and girls divide in two lines. "Okay, girls walk forward, turn around and do a solid booty shake." Zach says.

"Whaaa?" Tanner says.

The girls do as Zach says.

"Lola nice but, don't bend your knees as much." Zach says. "Okay guys step forward and slap your partners butt."

**MAC: This is going to be a fun week.**

The partners were Wes and me, Tanner and Mac, Henderson and Emmy, and Lola Nolan.

"Than we go into what I call a squat and shake. Girls squat and well shake. Guys circle the girls." Zach says. We all do so.

* * *

Eric entered. "Let's get filming."

(AVA) I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face

(HENDERSON) You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed

(EMMY) Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get with you

(LOLA) And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes me so horny

(MAC) Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?

(NOLAN) Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupie  
I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'

(AVA AND WES) Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back

(WES) So fellas!

(NOLAN AND MAC) Yeah!

(WES) So fellas!

(NOLAN AND MAC) Yeah!

(WES) Has your girlfriend got the butt?

(HENDERSON) Hell yeah!

(WES) Tell em to shake it!

(NOLAN AND MAC) Shake it!

(WES) Shake it!

(NOLAN AND MAC) Shake it!

(AVA) Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!

(EMMY) Baby got back!

I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal

(HENDERSON) I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh

(LOLA) I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double

(TANNER) Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes

(MAC) I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna

(AVA) Till the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong

(WES) And I'm down to get the friction on

So ladies!

(EMMY AND LOLA) Yeah

(WES) So ladies!

(EMMY AND LOLA) Yeah!

(WES) If you wanna roll in my Mercedes

(EMMY ANA LOLA) Yeah!

(WES) Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back!

(NOLAN) Baby got back!  
Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".

(MAC) So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda

(EMMY) My anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hun

(HENDERSON) You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that butt

(MAC) Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it

(AVA) So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'

(WES) To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
Give me a sister, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her

(LOLA) Some knucklehead tried to dis  
'Cause his girls are on my list

(WES) He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
So ladies, if the butt is round,

(AVA) And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back!

''That's a wrap!"

* * *

Everyone stands in a line.

"Everyone did a great job." Robert declares.

"This was really hard." Nikki adds.

"So, we tried to not to make hard." Zach says. "On us. Not you."

"So that's why we called back Ava."

I walk away.

"And Wes." Wes walks with me.

"And... you six, Emmy, Henderson, Lola, nolan, Tanner and Mac, will do duets for Ryan. This was hard. Emmy, you will sing with Henderson, California King-bed by Rihannah. Lola and Nolan you will sing Stop in the name of Love/free your mind by The Surpremes and En Vogue. Taner and Mac you will sing down by Jay Sean." Nikki says.

Everyone leaves the stage.

* * *

"This is different." Ryan says.

"I know, it was hard." Robert tells.

Emmy and Henderson enters. "We are Henderson and Emmy."

(EMMY) Chest to chest  
Nose to nose

(HENDERSON) Palm to palm  
We were always just that close

(EMMY) Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe

(EMMY AND HENDERSON) Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose

(EMMY) So, how come when I reach out my fingerrrrrrr

(HENDERSON) It feels like more than distance between us

(EMMY) In this California king beeeeeed  
We're ten thousand miles apart

(HENDERSON) I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me

(EMMY AND HENDERSON) My California king

(EMMY) Eye to eye

(HENDERSON) Cheek to cheek

(EMMY) Side to siiiiiide

(HENDERSON) You were sleeping next to me

(EMMY) Arm

(HENDERSON) In arrrrrm

(EMMY) Dusk

(HENDERSON) to dawn.

(EMMY) With the curtains drawn

(HENDERSON) And a little last night on these sheets

(EMMY) So, how come when I reach out my fingers

(EMMY AND HENDERSON) It seems like more than distance between us

(EMMY) In this California king beeeed

(EMMY AND HENDERSON) We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king

"Thank you." Ryan says.

We leave. "That was good."

"Henderson wasn't really in it." Ryan adds.

Tanner and Mac enter.

(TANNER) Baby are you down?

Baby are you down?

Baby are you down?

Baby are you down?

Baby are you down?

(MAC) Down, down

(TANNER) Even if the sky is fallin' down

(MAC) Down, down

(TANNER) You already know  
Tonight is the night to let it go

(MAC) Put on a show  
I wanna see how you lose control

(TANNER) So leave it behind, cause we have a night to get away  
So come on and fly with me

(MAC AND TANNER) As we make our great escape

So baby don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry  
Baby are you down?

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down  
Down, down  
Baby are you down?

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down

Ryan claps. they leave.

"That good." Zach says.

"Not good enough." Ryan adds.

Lola and Nolan enter.

(NOLAN) Here we go!

(NOLAN AND LOLA) Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart

(LOLA) Free your mind.

(NOLAN AND LOLA) Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart, think it over

(NOLAN) I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes

(LOLA) It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no no

(NOLAN) I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes

(LOLA) That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope, no no no

(NOLAN AND LOLA) Before you can read me you gotta  
Learn how to see me, I said

Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart

(LOLA) Free your mind!  
(NOLAN AND LOLA) Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart, think it over

(LOLA) Free your miiiiiiiiiiind and the rest will follow  
Be color bliiiiiiiind, don't be so shallow

(NOLAN) Think it over

(LOLA) Free your miiiiiiiiiiind and the rest will follow  
Be color bliiiiiiiind,

(NOLAN AND LOLA) Don't be so shallow

Everyone claps and they leave. "That is what I'm talking about."

* * *

The bottom six stand in a line. "You all did great. But we will The top three are:"

** TANNER: I need this. I can'T be in the bottom three. **

"Emmy, Lola, and Nolan."

Everyone leaves.

"I don't wan to send anyone home."

"Well we can't do that this early in the season." Ryan thinks.

"This is who should go home." Zach says.

"I agree." Nikki says.

* * *

Robert enters the dorm. "The list is up."

**HENDERSON: I'm not going home. I'm too good. **

**TANNER: This is a reality check. I need to bring it. **

**MAC: This is my first time in the bottom three. I hope it is my last. **

**CALLED BACK  
**

**AVA **

**WES**

**EMMY**

**LOLA**

**NOLAN**

**MAC **

**TANNER**

**NOT CALLED BACK  
**

**HENDERSON**

****Everybody hugs Henderson. And I cry.

(HENDERSON) There's nothing you can say

There's nothing you can do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

But keep holding on

Cause you know your make it through, make it through

Henderson leaves


	4. Vulnerability

_Nolan's POV_

I walk around the house. No one's awake yet. It's going to be quiet with Henderson.

Tanner walks in. I remember just 21 days ago when I met everyone here. It's been 3 weeks and I've already done two last chance performances. And on the first week i didn't do so good either.

"What do you think this week is going to be?" Tanner asks.

"Sexuality."

"Me too." Wes enters.

"I think you and Ava are the only two that hasn't been in the bottom three. And its week three." Tanner remarks.

lola enters. "Hey ya'll."

**LOLA: There is this awkward feeling in the air. Maybe because Ava- who can't hear- has been kicking our butts no matter what. Even Henderson took it hard. **

Ava enters. "Good morning."

"This going to be weird," I say. "There's only seven of us now. It usually takes like an hour for all of us to wake up." Lola said.

Emmy and Mac wake up and Robert enters. "Okay, since it is your three week anniversary to the Glee project and your fellow contenders, we are getting emotional! I's Vulnerability!"

**TANNER: This will be my week. I AM BRINGING IT! **

"I truly hope you know how to cry on cue because our song is Big Girls don't cry by Kelly Clarkson.''

**TANNER: Do I seriously have to prove my point. Again?**

"Okay," Wes says imitating Zach. "Let's get started."

"What if all, like the girl, cry at end. since, you know its Big Girls don't cry." Lola says.

"And the guys should try to comfort them?" I say.

Ava nods. "Totally."

"Well," Tanner says. "I think we should really take advantage of how its really easy to do a pull in this song. Don't you think?"

* * *

Robert enters. "Well, your performance is important this week due to hoe Vulnerability is a big part of glee. So, I thought it would be completly appropriate for judge to be..."

Jenna Usherwitz, the Tina Chang of Glee, enters. "Hey!" she says. "Let's get this started already!"

everyone moves the chairs and the music starts.

(NOLAN) Lalalala

The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby

(LOLA) To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity

(MAC) I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

(WES) And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life

(WES AND TANNER) It's time to be a big girl now

(TANNER) And big girls don't cryyyyyy

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

(AVA) The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown

(EMMY) Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

(LOLA) I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

(TANNER) And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Jenna and Robert clap. "Okay, wow. Mac, what can I say? You seemed very neutral. You weren't frowning, were you even blinking? Tanner, oh my god! You were perfect! I loved it! Wes, great. Lola, too sexy. Emmy, out of it." Jenna says. She looks at Robert. "The winner is Tanner."

"Great!" Robert says as everyone claps. "The music video is at funeral of Miss Jenna, sadly. And Tanner will have a step out moment. Again, no dance. But real singing with real crying. To the song... Human Nature."

**EMMY: How are you Vulnerable to that song?**

* * *

Tanner enters the studio.

(TANNER) If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, (does he do me that way)  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way

"Great job Tanner!" Nikki says.

**NIKKI: Tanner really shined this week.**

Mac enters.

(MAC) Reaching out  
To touch a stranger  
Electric eyes are ev-ry-where

"Don't cut up everywhere." Nikki says.

**NIKKI: Mac really wanted to add his own twist. Which he can't do right.**

Lola enters.

(LOLA) I like livin' this way  
I like lovin' this way  
Oh why  
Oh why

"Lola, please stop trying to be all- um. Sexy. It's Vulnerability week."

* * *

"Okay, let's start filming." Eric says. "Lola and Emmy, remember, you're sad! Be sad!"

* * *

**4,3,2,1 **

**Human Nature by Eric White **

(AVA) Looking out  
Across the nighttime  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear his voice  
Shake my window  
Sweet seducing sighs

(WES AND AVA) Get me out  
Into the nighttime  
Four walls won't hold me tonight  
If this town  
Is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite

(TANNER) If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, (does he do me that way)  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way

(AVA, WES, AND MAC) Reaching out  
To touch a stranger  
Electric eyes are everywhere

(AVA, WES, MAC, AND EMMY) See that girl  
She knows I'm watching  
She likes the way I stare

(TANNER) If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, (does he do me that way)  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way

(LOLA) I like livin' this way  
I like lovin' this way  
Oh why  
Oh why

(AVA, WES, MAC, EMMY, AND LOLA) Looking out  
Across the morning  
Where the city's heart begins to beat  
Reaching out  
I touch his shoulder

(NOLAN) I'm dreaming of the street

(TANNER) If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, (does he do me that way)  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way

LOLA) I like livin' this way  
I like lovin' this way  
Oh why  
Oh why

(TANNER) Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why.

"That's a wrap!"

* * *

Everyone stands in a line. Nikki, Zach, and Robert enter. "Everyone did a pretty good job. Obviously, Tanner did the best and is called back. Nolan is next and Wes is after and then Ava. There is six left. You need to bring your game in a nicely wrapped box to win this. Emmy, you will sing Ours by Taylor Swift. Lola, you will sing, love the way you lie by Rihannah. Mac you will sing just haven't met you yet by michael buble."

Emmy, Lola, and Mac leave.

* * *

"Who's up?" Ryan asks.

"Mac." Zach says.

"He was unknown in the homework assignment. He didn't d good in the studio either." Nikki says.

Mac enters.

(MAC) I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up, then I let myself down

I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought, I thought of every possibility

And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life

And I know that we can be so amazing  
And, baby, your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility

And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet

They say all's fair  
In love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right and we'll be united

And I know that we can be so amazing  
And being in your life is gonna change me  
And now I can see every single possibility

And someday I know it'll all turn out  
And I'll work to work it out  
Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get  
Than I get, than I get, than I get

Oh, you know it'll all turn out  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
Yeah, I just haven't met you yet

I just haven't met you yet  
Oh, promise you, kid  
To give so much more than I get

I said love, love, love, love  
Love, love, love, love  
(I just haven't met you yet)  
Love, love, love, love  
Love, love  
I just haven't met you yet

"thank you." Mac says as everyone claps. he leaves and Emmy enters.

(EMMY) Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine

And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

"Em, this is the first week you were out of it? And your third week in the bottom." Ryan says.

"I can deliver. I promise." Emmy says.

"I'm tired out waiting." Ryan snaps.

Emmy leaves. Lola enters.

(LOLA) Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

"Lola, you rap." Zach says. "Better than anyone here."

"And I don't have had a female rapper, right?" Robert says.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Lola tells everyone in the dorm. Emmy and Mac nod.

* * *

"I'm really done with Emmy." Ryan says.

"I think this is who should go home." Robert says.

"Yeah." Nikki agrees. "Where have they been all season?"

* * *

Robert enters. "The list is up."

**EMMY: Oh. My. God.**

**LOLA: I will be back cause I'm not leaving. **

**MAC: That list is the only thing keeping me away from crying. **

**CALLED BACK**

**TANNER**

**NOLAN**

**mac: WES**

**AVA**

**LOLA**

**EMMY**

**NOT CALLED BACK**

**MAC**

**MAC: Okay. **(crying) **I guess I wasn't meant to be on Glee. **

****Everyone hugs Mac and Lola cries, but Emmy tries to hold back tears.

(MAC) there's nothing you can say

There's nothing you can do

there's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know your make it through, make it through

Mac leaves.


End file.
